


Family of Discordia

by Misha C Reynard (VillainAdvisor)



Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Hercules (1997), Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainAdvisor/pseuds/Misha%20C%20Reynard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Family and Members have always been a mystery. What if Hades and Eris are Pitch Black's parents. But what if Pitch Black's brothers are Sandman and Nightlight. What else surrounds their life. They are one big happy and chaotic family. How they came together, how they fell apart and how much more mystery is hidden there? Find out here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family of Discordia

Hades met Eris when they met as being beaten by Hercules and Sinbad. They fell in love and their dates followed by destruction of Atlantis. They had three children together, children that would become; Pitch Black; the Prince of Nightmares, Sandman; the Creator of Dreams and Imagination, and Nightlight; the Guardian of the Moon Prince. Pitch was found to have powers of darkness and creation and created a three headed puppy that stays with Hades and Eris. Pitch became a soldier and then a general who fought in bringing calmness to the war. His father stepped down as did his mother. Pitch married a beautiful witch, called Yaga and they had a daughter who became Mother Nature. Yaga was an elemental witch and needed spells to form nature magic. But due to her chaos within her, she left Pitch. Eris could not see her child in depression and cursed Yaga. Her appearance became horrid and she became known as Baba Yaga. Mother Nature dispersed into the world as she is nature, leaving pitch a widower. He went on a crusade to capture the nightmares and guarded their cell and prison. As the years passed, he began remembering Yaga and his daughter and the nightmares used that to consume him and turn him into the Prince of Nightmares. He was in a void part of the universe transforming. While this was happening, the middle child of Hades and Eris was a creator. He loved creating and slowly his hair turned yellow and his power surrounded the sands of time. He slowly gained a reputation for his imagination, creations and dreams. He was given the title of the Sandman, the guardian of dreams. He was a child in his heart and soul, but his mind was mature. He could not find love; he preferred to use his love to bring life to his creations and dreams. The youngest child was strong willed and got a job as the Guardian of the Moon Kingdom. When the King and Queen were blessed with a child, he was made his protector and guardian.

Pitch, the Prince of Nightmares headed to the Moon Kingdom, due to the prison and the crusade being funded by the Moon King and Queen with a vendetta. Pitch destroyed the Kingdom and nearly killed the Moon Prince, but fought with his brother, who he did not know, was the Guardian. They fought with each of their powers and both vanished. Many years later, Pitch was brought back to life thanks to his daughter, he knew her as a relative but that was all. He thanked her but found he could not harm her. He used his new found powers to bring the world into the Age of Darkness.

Nightlight was brought to life by Katherine, the guardian of stories and myths. She found him that he would be able to help against Pitch. They spent time together and fell in love. They had a child together who was human. They knew he could not be with them and their powers, so they sent him to the human world. He lived well until he was trying to rescue his sister and perished into a lake that froze. Since he was the son of Myth and Guardian, he became a Guardian of Winter, he became Jack Frost. Pitch vanished after he was defeated by the Guardians with Nightlight and Katherine, before he vanished; he divorced himself from his family.


End file.
